Trial of Love
by Hoshi2110
Summary: Yamamoto confessed his love to Tsuna . And now, he faces the trial given to him by the previous Vongola Bosses to test his love for Vongola the Tenth, Tsuna. YamaTsuna or 8027 . maybe hints of one-sided 5927 in later chapters. Chap 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

Ok, my first fic, hope everyone will enjoy.

I don't own KHR, it belongs to the wonderful Akira Amano-sensei

Prologue edited: punctuation fixed and some minor changes

**The Trial of Love **

Summary: Yamamoto confessed his love to Tsuna. And now, he faces the trial given to him by the previous Vongola Boss to test his love for Vongola the Tenth, Tsuna.

**Prologue **

Yamamoto, 2nd year at Namimori Junior High School, and a baseball fanatic, is currently in his first love, what more is he fell for his best friend, Tsunayoushi Sawada, Tsuna for short. And now, the said boy is sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring so he could get out of this boring Math class and get home. Suddenly, he was called by the Math teacher.

"Yamamoto-kun, please answer this problem." the teacher said.

Yamamoto, who was just letting his soul flies around seconds ago , was very surprised by the call . But he still managed to answer correctly.

"Etou, it's ….. 2, right?" Yamamoto said.

"Correct, sit down please" the teacher said.

Then there was the squeal from all the girls in his fan club, and the boys were cheering him. But he didn't care about that, instead, he just looked at a certain boy, with the brown and somewhat messy hair, who was also cheering him.

"Good job,Y amamoto" Tsuna said.

"Ehehehe, it was just luck, I guess" he answer while smiling sheepishly , and a little red on the face.

Just then, the bell rang and the Math teacher immediately said.

"All right, this is today homework. Please do it and give it to me on the next class" he said while putting down a bunch of paper onto the teacher desk .

Not many agreed with the amount of homework, so they started to complained and the noise started to get louder. The teacher just walked away ignored all of them since this is the usual whenever the homework is given.

In the front gate, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, were walking out of school. Tsuna said annoyingly.

"Oh great, a bunch of homework again, how am I suppose to do it all? And the next Math class is tomorrow!!"

Gokudera immediately responded. "Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll come to your house and we'll work the homework out together!"

Yamamoto said, smiling happily. "Yeah,that's right, Tsuna. We'll come and help you."

Gokudera, offended by the response, shouted at Yamamoto. "Who said you will come with us, you baseball idiot?"

"Oh come on, the more people the faster we can finish those homework,right Tsuna?" said Yamamoto.

"Eh? Err, um yeah of course!" answered Tsuna.

"Great, let's go then, shall we?" said Yamamoto with a happy face.

"Yeah" said Tsuna.

"Fine, if that's what the Juudaime wanted, I'll let you come with us" said Gokudera with a pissed off face.

And so the three began walking to Tsuna home ….

…. OH NOOOOO This is sooooo hard, I might not be able to keep this for long, But I'll try

Well if anyone read, please review, just the prologue so we got nothing yet. And please review so I can hear you criticizing all my lack of writing skill. And please give some comment about how I write since I sucks xD. Arrgh, I hope they will not be out of character, especially Yama and Goku , they are really hard to describe.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1 's up now ,enjoy everybody !

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

Chapter 1 : Accident

As Tsuna and the two entered the front door, they were greeted by a baby in a black suit and a top hat, with a charmeleon of some kind sitting on the side of the hat.

"You're late Tsuna " said the baby ,and he kicked Tsuna in the face made him fell over , to Yamamoto. He immediately caught Tsuna.

"Are you all right? Tsuna?" he asked, a little worried.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Said Tsuna. Then he turned to Reborn and said. "Why must you always kick me on the face when I get home, Reborn!!" he said, angrily.

"Oh that's fine then… Yo, kid" said Yamamoto as he greeted the baby , trying to act as normal as he could since he already noticed he was blushing when Tsuna fell into him .

"Good afternoon, Reborn-san." said Gokudera, who was still looking at Tsuna.

"Ciaossu" said Reborn.He just ignored the two boys and turned to Tsuna "You forgot that today we got training, dame-Tsuna."

"EEEEEE! But we have a lot of homework to do today, can we skip today training and focus on my homework, Reborn?"

"Fine if that's related to your study, then I guess we can skip it today. The Vongola Boss must be well-educated or the Family won't last long." Reborn said.

"All right then, let's go to my room and we'll do the homework then. "said Tsuna trying to avoid the last sentence Reborn just said. He really didn't want to be the Vongola Tenth Boss.

Inside Tsuna 's room , the three started putting out their papers and started doing the homework. It was pretty easy since Gokudera is a smart person,and they finished them in about 1 hour. Well, they might have finished them sooner if some incident didn't accidentally happened.

And it was like this,when they were trying to do the homework ,suddenly Lambo and I-pin running in , created a chaos in Tsuna's room.

"Gyahahahahaha, this is Lambo-san's! Lambo-san won't give it to anyone!!" Lambo said while jumping from place to place to escape I-pin.

"Lambo no good, give I-pin candy back!" I-pin shouted.

"Arrrgh, you two, stop chasing each other in here and go away , especially you ,idot cow!" said Gokudera, annyoyingly.

"Who's gonna , you octopus-head!" Lambo making funny faces to Gokudera.

"Why you little ……" Gokudera started to put out his dynamite. But Bianchi walked in.

"Hey you kids, Mama has made some snacks in the kitchen ,so go down there .And Tsuna, I've made some cookies" She said while bring out some kind of purple cookies, which was emitting purple smokes.

"Ugh, Aneki …" Gokudera collapsed as soon as he took sight of his sister. It took him 30 minutes later when all the kids have gone down and so did Bianchi to regained consciousness.

And in that 30 minutes, what happened? Well, let's just briefly say it was like this:

Tsuna , being so annoyed with all the kids and Bianchi ,have to tell them to go down with the help of Yamamoto.

When Bianchi and all the kids have gone downstair , he standing in front of his door with relief, putting his back against the door.

"Oh, it's all OK now let's continue shall we?" he looked at Yamamoto, who was surprised with the sudden look.

"Oh, uhh….. yeah, but Gokudera ….." He said pointing at an unconscious Gokudera with a nervous smile.

"Oh right, I forgot. Without Gokudera, we can't really do much. Well, then let's just wait until Gokudera wakes up."said Tsuna while he sitting down

"Yeah, let's" said Yamamoto. Then he also sat down back.

They kept silence until Reborn walked in.

"Oi, Tsuna. Get me a juice." He said.

"What? Wasn't you just downstair? Why don't you pick it up before walking in here?" Tsuna protested.

"Lambo and I-pin is having a food fight in the kitchen, and it was so annoying so I went straight to your room. Now go get it."He kicked Tsuna in the back and then sat down.

"Owww! Fine, fine I'll get it, just don't hit me! "Tsuna immediately went down, still rubbing his aching back.

With Tsuna out getting his juice , Reborn sat quietly, thinking of more things to torture Tsuna when he get back .Then, he saw Yamamoto,who was looking nervously waiting for Tsuna to get back , and an idea came up in his mind. Hiding his face in the shadow of the hat, he smirked. Thinking how fun it would be with his new plan.

"_Tsuna will get a surprised when he gets back" _thought Reborn with a smirked in his mind.

And so , when Tsuna just got back , he put his leg out and made him fall , he caught the juice and look out for Tsuna to see his plan working.

Tsuna, not noticing Reborn 's leg , was tripped and fall again , aiming right at Yamamoto .

Yamamoto, so surprised he didn't get time to react, resulted in them both crashed onto the floor. And now, they were in an awkward situation with Tsuna on top of Yamamoto, their faces was so close it would take only a few inches for their lips to meet. And they really did, when Tsuna was getting up , Reborn has mysteriously kicked him again , so secret Tsuna didn't know what was hitting him . And he fell again, when Yamamoto was about to sit up. And both to their surprised, their mouths met in a flash. So surprised, they both quickly broke up the kiss and looked at each other. Their face was all red. Tsuna's was even redder. They just looked at each other until they heard Gokudera'a voice. Reborn left smirking so devilish.

"What happened? Why are you so red, Juudaime?"

"Uh, nothing, Gokudera-kun. Nothing." Tsuna said with a smile, still blushing."A-Anyways, let's continue our homework. Right, Yamamoto?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah let's continue then" Yamamoto said, still blushing and look so shocked.

They never knew that incident would bring them closer together.

Oh, chapter 1 is finally done, this seems too much redundant things is it? I'm thinking if anyone could Beta my fic since I'm not so good with grammar and maybe could fic some of my part.

I can't seem to picture everyone perfectly, so if there's any mistake please tell me too!

Well, review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, finally have time to update.

As always, try to find as many mistake as you can, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gokudera's Suspicion**

Ever since the last time they've gone to Tsuna's house, Gokudera has noticed something about his Tenth and Yamamoto. They've been acting weird toward each other. Sometimes they would just blush when looking at each other. And they would blush and messed up anything they were doing every time he asked about what happened when he was unconscious at Tsuna's house last week. Decided that there was something going on, he is determined to look more into the matter, since this was affecting on his Tenth, he would never let it past his mind.

The investigating plan began with Yamamoto. "_Since he's a baseball idiot_- Gokudera thought- i_t won't be hard to ask for information without getting any trouble._" With that in mind, he purposely waited 'til baseball practice was over. And just as Yamamoto was walking out of the front school gate, he started to walk out as well, carefully not to act suspiciously. Surprisingly, Yamamoto didn't even notice his presence and just walk straight to home. "There is seriously something wrong now." Gokudera thought. Normally he would immediately notice Gokudera and at least said hello to him before walking out of school. Gokudera decided to follow him before asking anything. As he went on spying Yamamoto (it must be the exact word since he kept hiding from place to place wherever Yamomoto goes), he noticed something that's definitely weird about the black haired boy who he was spying. The boy would usually have a happy face whenever Gokudera met him. Not the kind of expression he's wearing now , a face that show he's troubled about something, and sometimes he would just stopped and blushed on his own, hand scratching his head. The spying might have lasted longer if he didn't just tripped his own leg and let his presence be revealed. He ended up walking with Yamamoto. But his plan just didn't end at that, "it's time for phase 2" thought Gokudera . And then, he began to start a conversation, which is what Yamamoto usually did.

"So, what happened when I was unconscious at the Tenth's house?" He asked bluntly, straight into the topic.

"Why did you need to know about that?" He questioned back

_Great _, thought Gokudera , _and here I thought I won't have any trouble, how naïve could I be?_ "Because it concerned the Tenth and as his Right Hand Man, I have every right to ask about that. Just answer me, you baseball-freak." Gokudera growled, already fisted his hand near Yamamoto's face.

"All right, all right. Well, you see, Tsuna and I already made a promise not to tell anyone about that so sorry but I can't tell you." He smiled sheepishly. That didn't make Gokudera feel any better , but before he could react , Yamamoto has already ran toward his house and saying "Bye then. See you tomorrow" with his hand waving and his smile still on.

OK, so the plan to ask Yamamoto didn't work. There's only one option left: directly ask the Tenth. But that wouldn't work since the Tenth definitely won't tell since he had a promise with Yamamoto. So that option is also wiped out. He stood there, on the street, cursing before walking toward his way home, while still trying to figure what the hell has happened on that time he was unconscious.

* * *

Well, that didn't go well I guess, Gokudera seems too OOC isn't he? I tried to keep the characterization right but I guess I failed. A little short , is it ?

Review and try to find as many mistakes as you can!!

Oh and can anyone teach me how to separate the paragraph with a line? I wanted the fic to look more organized so the people won't get dizzy by reading a bunch of words stick together.

and I'm thinking if I should have a beta reader for my fic or nor , what do you think ? yes or no ? I'm positive about no but ...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh last chapter was short, wasn't it? I hope this chapter will be longer but if it doesn't …. Don't blame meeeeee. I'm too busy so I can only write as much as I can in my free time, so don't expect it to be long.

I just got a bad feeling that I'll have to re-write this chapter ……

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any character of the series, this is for pure fun.

And now, on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

The night after the accident….

Yamamoto was very confused. He was extremely happy about the accident happened at Tsuna's house the other day. Being able to kiss Tsuna like that, it was the happiest moment for him, even though it was an accident. But when he thought about what will happen after that, it made him very worried. What should he say to Tsuna? Should he just act normal? And what will Tsuna think of him now? Sure it was only an accident, but he just couldn't get the idea out of his mind… Grumbling to himself, he decided just to go to bed and deal with the problem later. He hoped for everything to be normal the next day.

Next day, he found himself couldn't act like normal toward Tsuna anymore. Every time he looked at Tsuna, the images of the accident kept popping into his head, and he would just feel like to blush and the words just wouldn't come out. Hell, he even got called by the teacher and couldn't get the answer correct! And Gokudera wouldn't just pass any opportunity to ask about the accident every time he and Tsuna is around. Man, talk about a bad day! He thought to himself. Maybe some baseball would help rest his head, which is full of things right now. Yeah that could be it, just something to clear his head. Then he rushed to baseball practice right after the last bell of school rang. He didn't care anymore, he needed something to extract the thoughts of the accident out of his mind. And he need it fast before his head exploded.

After the practice , he didn't feel any better. His head was still full of things, and he didn't play well today, either. He sighed, looking so worn-out.

_I've got to do something about this. But what can I do? I can't just go and confessed to Tsuna. I can't tell anyone either, that would just get me more problem. And I already have enough problems in my head to deal with. ARRRRRRRRRGH!! _

He thought while putting both his head and scratching it like crazy. Then he looked up and saw Gokudera. He decided to walk past Gokudera and pretend he wasn't there. Trying to act as if nothing happened, he walked past Gokudera and kept on walking, trying to keep Gokudera out of his head. After walking for a while, he decided it was safe and return to his own thoughts. He was happy being able to kiss Tsuna, but what is this feeling? It wouldn't just go away. It's like a part trying to convince him to confess, while the other keeps saying no. It wouldn't just go away and leave him alone. "_This is so confusing!!" _He screamed inside his mind, hoping that would help his mind cleared up someof the confusing thing

Another few more blocks and he would reach his house. And he could just get into the bathroom and sit inside the bathtub for long before his mind returned to normal. Suddenly he heard the some of someone fell over. He turned around and it turned out to be Gokudera. Being a simple-minded as he was, he didn't suspect why Gokudera suddenly appeared before him so he helped him stand up immediately

"Are you all right? You fell pretty hard, you know?" He asked worriedly.

"Grrr…. There's nothing for you to worry about." He grumbled as he try to stand up again.

"Oh, that's good then. I thought it was something serious since I heard you pretty loud. It was like "THWAM!!" He said while trying to make a gesture to describe something big with his hands.

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up." Gokudera said, completely ignored him.

Then the silenced take over again, the two began walking side by side, not talking for even a word. The atmosphere somehow seemed so heavy. Finally,and surprisingly, Gokudera broke the silence.

"So, what happened when I was unconscious at the Tenth's house?" Gokudera asked bluntly, straight into the topic.

"Why do you need to know about that?" Yamamoto questioned back.

"Because it concerned the Tenth and as his Right Hand Man, I have every right to ask about that. Just answer me, you baseball-freak." Gokudera growled, already fisted his hand near Yamamoto's face.

He didn't really want to answer that question, so he decided to lie about it." "All right, all right, well, you see, Tsuna and I already made a promise not to tell anyone about that so sorry but I can't tell you." He said with a sheppish smile, hoping Gokudera would just give up. Then he saw his house and with relief, he ran toward his house and wave back to Gokudera, saying goodbye. "Bye then. See you tomorrow".

* * *

That night, he found himself just lying in his bed, thinking about the accident and of course, about Tsuna. Surely he's fell in love with him, and they have even kissed!! And he thought about confessing his love …. But he couldn't find hot himself to agree with that. He thought about how Tsuna would react to that. What if he didn't like him? What if he rejected him? What if he was just a normal man who would fall in love with a girl? Sure Tsuna's been having his attention on Kyoko... All that thought made him felt scared of confessing. He didn't want to confess, he was scared of that. But if he didn't confess, then he would lose to himself, and he hate losing. So in the end, he decided to try and confess his love, if it didn't go well, he would just pretend like it was just a joke and retreat. With that thought in mind, he slowly pulled back to his sleep, preparing for the next day….

* * *

So, I guess it didn't turn out well …. Bet there's many mistakes. And I always have this thought that this didn't connect well with the previous chapter. And I'm sure I made quick end.

I'm asking this question though.

Should I make a one-sided 5927 ? voting question ! the vote end until chapter 9 !! (or it oculd be longer, depend on how the story goes )

Anyway, review please !!


	5. Chapter 5

And here we are! Chapter 4 of the story!!

I hope everyone would enjoy since I'm still a beginner, so the way I describe things might not went out that well. Sorry if you have trouble imagining the scene!!

And don't forget to review! It's what imspire me to continue the story!! And if you like the story, REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Feelings (pt. 2)**

It was just another peaceful night at the Sawada's household, where everyone is enjoying dinner. Lambo and I-pin has begun their routine of fighting over foods. Bianchi, who was sitting in her chair, ignored the two kids as always. Reborn, the black suit infant with a top hat has finished eating and was enjoying his cup of coffee like always. Tsuna was trying to protect his own dishes from being stolen by Lambo, who has changed his food target.

"Stop it, Lambo! This is my food, and I haven't even eaten half of it yet!!" Tsuna said with his hands over his head, protecting the dishes."

"Wahahaha, all food is Lambo-san! Give it to me, give it!" Lambo ignored the statement, still trying to jump up to get the food.

"Lambo no good. Steal Tsuna's food!" said I-pin trying to stop Lambo.

Ignoring the fight between the two kids and Tsuna despite how loud it was, Reborn sipped some coffee from his cup, and started talking to Bianchi.

"Bianchi, what do you think about the relationship of Tsuna and Yamamoto lately? I'm sure you knew about the accident yesterday since I did tell you about it."

"Oh my dear Reborn!!" She said hugging Reborn and then continued talking. "The relationship, like you have mentioned, seemed like nothing have happened, but I'm sure that inside them, something is happening, right?" She finished, being a love-speacialist like she is, she could tell immediately. There's definitely something happening with the two boys.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought too. Therefore, in order to be a true Mafia boss, Tsuna must learn how to accept his feelings and confess his love. That's why I already have a plan." Reborn said, smiling evily.

"Yes, my dear Reborn never failed his own plan, so I hope you will bring them together. Just like how I and you --"She stopped mid-sentence, looking at where Tsuna was fighting previously. Both the infant and she immediately realized something has happened.

While trying to jump up to reach Tsuna's food, Lambo was given a kick in the face by I-pin sent him to the floor. His eyes began to have watered fell out and he began sobbing. "Gotta….Stay….Calm…." After that, he began crying and searching in his afro-hair to bring out a purple-looking bazooka. The cow-suit baby then jumped inside the weapon and BOOM, pink smokes appeared where the bazooka was and a shadow of someone began to surface.

"_O-Otona Lambo_! " Tsuna screamed, surprising about what just had happened. Then the smokes disappeared, revealing Otona Lambo , holding a bowl in one hand and a chopstick in the other. Apparently he was also eating dinner ten years later.

"_Yare Yare_, and I was eating a peaceful dinner too. Good evening, young-Vongola." The cow-printed shirt said.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed heavier; everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the heavy air. Bianchi was holding some poisoned-pizza emitting purple-smokes, her face covered in complete anger.

"Ro-me-o…. DIE! ROMEO!" She screamed while throwing the poisoned-pizzas one after another directly at Otona Lambo, whose face was covered in fear.

"Hi-eeeeeeeeek!!" He squeaked, while turning around and ran immediately.

"DIE! ROMEO!! "She continued to scream as she kept throwing Poison Cooking at the man who was running. Until five minutes later, things began to calm down. Lambo has returned to his child-form, and Bianchi also calmed down. Leaving Tsuna cleaning up the mess the chasing has caused. Reborn went up to Tsuna's room, preparing for the plan.

27272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

Tsuna sighed as he finally done cleaning up. Going up to his room, he found Reborn sitting at a corner of the room, talking something to his chameleon, Leon. Ignoring Reborn, he went up to his bed, too exhausted after cleaning all the mess the Poison Cookings left and the chasing of Bianchi. He sighed again as he thought about a bunch of homework he needed to finish, both from Reborn and school. Then, he thought about yesterday. It was still very clear, as clear as crystal, every moment from when he tripped until the…the….the…. kiss between him and Yamamoto! He couldn't believe he actually did that, kissing Yamamoto! Blushing deeply, he covered his face with his pillow. Why did he think of it now? Why? Why? Why? IT was supposed to be just an accident, but, deep inside he knew it was more than that. Still blushing, he screamed into his pillow and sighed. Did he like Yamamoto? Surely he had saved him many times. Like when he was pushed to the hole by Reborn when they went to fight Mukuro, or the time when Squalo suddenly appeared, he saved him although his injuries is never small Yet he still smiled to him. He was truly a helpful person who cares about his friends. And Tsuna admired him because of that. He thought it was only that. He sighed again, sat up and went to the bathroom, realized he haven't brushed his teeth yet.

_It's time._ Reborn thought.

By the time he went back to his room, lying back in bed again, He heard Reborn.

"Oi, Tsuna, do you like Yamamoto?" Reborn asked bluntly.

If there was something inside his mouth, Tsuna sure it would be spit out immediately because he choked after he heard the question.

"Wha-What are you talking about, Reborn?" He asked nervously.

"I said, do you like Yamamoto, and by 'like', I mean love. Do you love Yamamoto, Tsuna?"

Tsuna choked again,this time he also blushed hearing the word 'love'. "Wha-What are you saying? Why did you think that I l-like Yamamoto like that?"

"_Baka_-Tsuna, just answer me." Reborn said, holding a green hammer with a word '10 ton' on the side of it.

"HIEEEEEEEK!"Tsuna squeaked upon landing his eyes on the hammer.

"Of course I don't, why should I love Yamamoto? I'm a boy, Reborn! I'm supposed to fall in love with girls. And you already know that I have my eyes on Kyoko, don't you?"

He received a hit landing on his head. Looking up, he see Reborn eyes, they looked very serious.

"Don't lie to me, or try to attract my attention to other topic. Answer honestly. Now. Do you love Yamamoto?" He said, now holding a gun instead of a hammer.

"HIEEEK" HE squeaked again. "OK, OK! I'll tell you! Just don't shoot!!" He screamed, raised both his arms over his head, gesture for surrender."Well …um…. I guess I do….." Tsuna blushed while saying that.

"OK. Then confess to him." Reborn continued, still pointing his gun at Tsuna, but this time he smirked.

"Well, I guess so…. Wait…. NO, not that. That's not what I said!!" Tsuna said, realized that he had just agreed to confess! He wasn't even sure if he loves Yamamoto or not.

"No, you are going to confess him tomorrow. Or I'll just let the Dying Will Bullet do the work for you."

"NO! No no no! Not the Dying Will Bullet! Anything but that!" He screamed fearfully, know too well what would happened if Reborn use the Dying Will Bullet on him.

"Then confess" reborn said, still smirking. "Tomorrow. No delaying. If you don't, I'll use the Dying Will Bullet."

"OK, OK. I will. Why am I being forced to confess anyway? It's not fair!! I am not even sure if I like Yamamoto!" He protested.

"A mafia boss must not be embarrassed to speak about his feelings. And I'm your tutor, I have to have responsibility for--"He stopped mid-sentence, then all that came out was "Supiiii ……" with a bubble from his nose.

_He fell asleep in the middle of conversation again!_ Tsuna thought. _And what am I going to do tomorrow!! I can't just go and confess. But if I don't, Reborn will use the Dying Will Bullet to force me to confess again and I'd be a laughingstock for the school again!!_

He sighed once more, and fell to his sleep, worrying about what would tomorrow bring him….

* * *

In case some of you don't know, I use a little Japanese because I thought it sounded much more interesting. But if anyone doesn't like it, I'll change it back.

_Otona Lambo_: Adult Lambo

_Yare Yare_: much like 'my my' in English. It's when you use to say about things you don't like. In this case, it's just what Adult Lambo usually says when he's transferred back 10 years.

_Supii_: just the sound Reborn makes when he sleeps, it's only in the anime though… But since it sounds so cute, I decided to add it in my fic grin

SO, how was it? Bad? Good? Or too much mistakes? Review and say what you feel. It's the life-source for the fic! And it makes me EXTREME HAPPY!!

Review Please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 is here now. Please enjoy yourself as if you were to die (or not since my fic isn't that good XD).

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confession**

"Oi, Tsuna, wake up!" Tsuna heard someone yelling, but his head told him it wanted to sleep more, so he didn't react. A minute later, he received a kick straight into the side of his face, sending him to the floor.

"_Ittettettettette….._ That hurts! Don't you have any way to wake me up a little less violence?" Tsuna said annoyingly.

"Wake up and prepare to go to school, you still remember you got an assignment to complete today,don't you?"The mafia-suit infant said, ready for another kick.

"Oh, right, today I have to con….fess…..to…..Yama—"Tsuna paused mid-sentence, receiving another kick from the infant.

"Get up and prepare to go to school, or I'll have to use the Dying Will Bullet." He said, this time the chameleon on his hat turned into a gun and fell into the baby hand, ready for a shot.

"Ah, wait, wait! I'll go, I'll go now. Don't use the bullet, please don't!" Tsuna said with a frightened tone, and then he got up and quickly ran out of his room.

Five minutes later, Tsuna 's already put on his uniform. Running downstair hurriedly, he quickly grabbed some bread and then put on his shoes.

"I'm going, Mom." He said, still trying to tie his shoes.

"Oh, wait, Tsu-kun. You forgot your _obentou_!" Nana 's voiced came from the kitchen, and he realized he did forget his _obentou._ Tsuna's mom came over to the front door and put the obentou in his bag with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Mom" He said, and then started running out of the door."

"Take care, Tsu-kun!" He heard Nana's voice faintly whe he's already gotten a little far from his house. On the way there, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto as usual.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" He yelled while running to the two boys.

"Juudaime, good morning!" Gokudera greeted respectfully with a bow.

"Oh, hi, Tsuna" Yamamoto said simple, smiling faintly.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yamamoto? You don't look fine today." Tsuna asked, looking at Yamamoto confusingly.

"Oh, uh…. Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, ahahahaha… Ne, Tsuna, I want to ask…." Yamamoto reached down to Tsuna's ear, not wanting to let Gokudera know."…..meet me at the rooftop at lunch today, OK?" His whispers are so low Tsuna must concerntrate to hear what he's saying.

"Oh,um…. OK. I actually have something to talk to you about too."Tsuna said, looking a bit troubled.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes wide-opened."OK, let's rush to school then." He patted the back of his two friends with a careless laugh, a sign that he's returned to his normal self.

"Ouch, that hurts, you baseball-idiot." Gokudera yelled angrily, chasing after the black and spiky-haired boy. Tsuna just stood there, giggling a little before realized that he was left alone."Ah,wait for me!" He yelled and then ran after them.

The class went on as usual, but Tsuna kept thinking about what Yamamoto said. "_What is he going to talk about? I truly don't understand…. Wait, is he going to confess to me? Wah, then maybe I won't have to go and confess. Yeah, that could be it. But how would I react then…. Do I like him? I don't know… I'm not even sure myself… Arrrgh, this is just so confusing!!_" Scratching his head, he began to drown in his thoughts, not caring about the class for a bit.

Lunchtime has finally come; Tsuna got his obentou out and was preparing to go to the rooftop to meet Yamamoto. Suddenly, he saw Reborn. He was giving him a look "Go or I'll use the Dying Will Bullet." He was holding the gun–form of Leon already. Startled by that, Tsuna quickly got out of class and headed for the rooftop. Gokudera immediately sat up, about to follow him when Reborn stopped him. He surprised, giving the baby a questioning look. Reborn then smirked and just simply said, "Something fun is about to happen."

Having reached the rooftop, he opened the door and found out that Yamamoto was already there waiting. Having caught sight of Tsuna, Yamamoto began to walk from the fence. Tsuna, too. Then they stood there for a moment, facing each other. Both faces seemed really confused. Then, Yamamoto was the one who broke the silence.

"Ummm, I don't really know how to say it ahahahaha…." He laughed nervously. "Tsuna…. -he said- I …. I love you." He finally said it; he finally said he love Tsuna! Yamamoto felt like there was a heavy lift being lifted up inside.

Tsuna, upon hearing that, dropped his _obentou_ to the ground. His jaw dropped a bit. Inside, he half-wanted to just accept the confession and the other half didn't want to. And then, before he realized what he was doing, he ran away, away from Yamamoto, leaving him there in shock at the reaction.

Tsuna ran to the nearest bathroom he could find. Splashing water onto his face, he began to think.

"_He … Yamamoto didn't just confess to me, did he?_" He thought, feeling extremely hot form his face. He was blushing really deep. "Oh god, what do I do now?" He sighed to himself.

"I didn't think you would take this long. It seems I got to use the bullet now. Confess as if you were to die." He heard that, he quickly turned around just to receive a bullet shooting straight into his forehead. He fell down on the bathroom floor. Then, orange flame began to emit from his forehead, his eyes became fiercer. As he stood up, his uniform was torn into pieces, leaving him with only the blue boxer.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!! I'll confess as if I were to die!!" After the growl, he dashed out of the bathroom with an incredibly fast speed, even faster than when he was hit with the bullet the first time.

"Hmm , I didn't think his true feelings would turn into regret that big. Oh well, at least he won't be regconized in boxer this time." Reborn smirked and went into one of his secret passage to go to the rooftop.

Tsuna ran until he reached the rooftop. He ran so fast everyone he's run past thought it was a strong wind blowing. Upon reaching the door to the rooftop, he slammed hard into the door.

"Yamamoto!" He yelled.

Yamamoto turned around, just about to say something but it was blocked with the sudden action of Tsuna. Tsuna was kissing him! He was kissing him in his Dying Will Mode. He felt Tsuna lips quickly parted from him. He then heard Tsuna.

"I LOVE YOU! YAMAMOTO!" He screamed and then pulled Yamamoto into another kiss. When they broke up, Tsuna has already returned to his normal form. HE blushed deeply.

"Ummm, uh….. Yamamoto, I didn't mean to…." He said but the words were just babbling in Yamamoto ears now. He was in heaven. Tsuna has just kissed him! He was so happy he could barely hear anything right now. He hugged Tsuna tightly, not wanting to let go even for a moment. "I love you too" He whispered into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna blushed even redder when he heard that, but he didn't resist, he just let himself fall into Yamamoto's chest. And then it was a peaceful silence for a moment.

**_Click, click._**

They both heard something clicking. And then there was a flash blocking their sight for a moment. And when they could see again, they were surprised at the amount of people. Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Dr.Shamal(looking as pervert as usual) , Ryohei, even Haru and Kyoko. They were either smirking or smiling.

"Good job, I got a great picture." Reborn said, still holding a green camera, apparently one of Leon's forms.

"That was some EXTREMELY action there, Sawada!" Ryohei screamed, punching his hand straight forward.

"Congratulation, Tsuna-ni, Yamamoto-ni" Fuuta simply said, smiling happily, holding his over-sized Ranking Book.

"Love can happen anywhere, even with same gender." Bianchi said.

"Hahi!! It finally happened!! Haru waited so long!!" Haru said, and she was wearing _Namimori-chuu_ uniform,too.

"Congratulation, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said, smiling brightly.

"Hey there," Dr Shalmal said, walking up to the two boy who were blushing deeply, trying to find words to form a sentence. He crouched down and whispered to the two. "If you need any advice, I'll be happy to give some, even though I'm not a professional on this." He smirked like a pervert.

He then received two punches in the face both from Tsuna and Yamamoto, sending him crashing to the floor, and he fell unconscious for a moment begore getting up, rubbing his head and still smirking like a pervert

"Ahahaha, I guess we were caught red-handed." Yamamoto laughed while saying that, even though he was still blushing.

"Yeah ….. And wait, you didn't tell me about this at all Reborn!!" Tsuna said, facing the mafia-suit baby, his face still red, but now it was mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"Then it wouldn't be surprised at all." Reborn simply replied."Now, wear this so you wouldn't be redder than you already are." Reborn said, tossing him a spare of his uniform.

"Oh, uh thanks…" Tsuna said, his anger calmed down a little bit.

"Hurry so we can take a picture." Haru said, smiling happily.

"What? Oh, uhhhh... yeah." He said, trying to put his pants back on.

"Yeah, let's take a picture, Tsuna" Yamamoto said, he finally no longer blushing, and he was laughing carelessly again.

"Yamamoto…." Tsuna said, finally done dressing. Then Yamamoto walked up and hugged him from behind. His head just over Tsuna's.

"OK, smile Tsuna smile, we're about to take a picture, you're supposed to smile." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, who was grinning widely.

"Er,yeah…" he tried to smile.

"Hmmm, not very romantic for a picture. Yamamoto, kiss him." Reborn said.

"OK." Yamamoto then faced Tsuna, and pulled into another kiss. Tsuna was surprised a little bit, but he didn't care now. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend right now. Tsuna didn't even flinch when he heard another camera click. And they broke the kiss.

"Now that was some EXTREME kiss, Sawada, Yamamoto. " Ryohei said with wide eyes while he pointed at the two who were now boyfriend and ...boyfriend.

"Ehehe, thanks Ryohei-san." Yamamoto said, blushing faintly.

"Yeah thanks, _Onii_-san." Tsuna said, rubbing his head nervously.

"OK, now let's go to Takesushi. Mom and I-pin and the stupid cow have already gone there. We need to have a celebration party to our new couple." Reborn said, smirking.

"OOOOOO !!" Everyone screamed except Tsuna.

"Eh but we're in the middle of class!" Tsuna said.

"It's a special day so I'll let you off for today. But expect double-homework tomorrow." Reborn warned with another smirk

Tsuna sighed to himself, expecting another double-homework day tomorrow.

"_Maa,maa_, Tsuna, let's just enjoy the party, ok?" Yamamoto said before giving him a kiss to the cheek.

"OK." Tsuna simply said, and he followed with the group to Yamamoto's house, the Takesushi.

"_Mission accomplished._" Reborn thought.

* * *

_Ittettettette..._: The phrase Tsuna used when he's hit by Reborn or when he carelessly fall

_Maa,maa_: same as "now, now" . Yamamoto used this to calm whenever Gokudera started a fight.

How was it? Crappy? Satisfying (for those who are crazy of 8027)? Or nothing at all? Review and tell me your feelings. Spot the mistakes also!

Anyway, I think I need to have lots of humor before I get to the drama part (which is the main part of this fic). And expect some one-sided 5927 in the next chap (just maybe). I really thought the confessing part and the taking pic part was a bit too rough though….

AND ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm I think it's been exactly 1 day and a week since I updated (wow, I actually kept track of the time XD) so here's a new chapter for anyone who has been keeping track of my fic. And I thank you al of you for that. I appreciated all your support!

Anyway, it's time for the chapter to work its magic!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Celebraion + A Surprise ?!**

Take-sushi would have been a bad choice for anyone who decided to go there and enjoy the sushi that day. The reason? It was closed. Not because of holiday but still, anyone who happened to pass by it could hear laughter and talking in there. That's because there was actually a party, a party to celebrate a very special event.

The birth of a new couple.

"Yosh, let's cheer for our new couple! Cheers, everyone! Cheers!" A man in a chef-suit yelled. After that was a "Cheers!" really loud by everyone other one who was in that restaurant and the sound of glasses bumping each other. Wait, everyone except for two, a short brown-haired boy and a taller one standing next to him. They were surprised, but for different reasons.

"Why did everyone know about this? And especially Haru and Kyoko! I thought only Reborn knew!" The short boy started.

"You're someone who showed all of your feelings out even though you don't know that you are showing them." A mafia-suit baby said.

"I detected love very easily." A woman wearing a goggle said.

"It's what Reborn said!" The girls started saying. "You showed your feelings even if you don't know it." Haru pointed out, and then Kyoko added." Plus we're yaoi fangirls." Then they began giggling happily.

"I can't believe it…. I always though t I liked Kyoko, and I showed feelings for Yamamoto even though I didn't remember I ever did something like that?" Tsuna repeated, and then he blushed." Uh…. Not that I don't like you or anything, Yamamoto…. "He turned to the black-haired boy with an apologetic face.

"I know, Tsuna." Yamamoto simply said. "But I never knew that you knew about my …uhhh….feelings for Tsuna, _oyaji._" He turned to the chef who was busy making sushi now.

"You're as naïve as Tsuna , aren't you my boy?" The man said grinning while still focusing on his sushi."The way you unconsciously blushed whenever you looked at Tsuna or are closed to him are evidence enough. Just like when I first met your mom, ohh…. Like father, like son, I guess." He laughed, seeing that his statement had made his cute son blushed.

"Eh, I did that? Uwah, how embarrassing…." He said while scratching his head.

"According to my ranking, Tsuna and Yamamoto are ranked first and second for "Mafia who shows their feelings unconsciously." Fuuta said while flipping his Ranking Book looking for something."And you also ranked third for "Wife-and-husband-to-be couples" in less than 10 years.Wow, you two are really meant for each other, Tsuna-ni, Yamamoto-ni!" He closed his book, look at the two boys smiling happily.

Tsuna and Yamamoto both choked and blushed hearing Fuuta. Then they looked at each other and just laughed nervously.

"Tsuna and Yamamoto, chu-chu-chu!" That was the voice of a certain cow-suit baby, who had just approached the two blushing boys and making a kissing face.

"I-pin wished Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san happy!" A Chinese-suit baby said.

"OK, food is ready. Everyone dig in." Yamamoto's dad said while bringing up two large dish of sushi."There's plenty more, so don't worry, just enjoy the food." Then he turned to Tsuna, whispering in his ear, loud enough for Yamamoto to hear.

"If my son ever did something bad to you, I'll be sure to punish him accordingly." Then he stood up and went back to the counter.

Tsuna surprised when he heard that. Yamamoto then pouted and said."Mou, I'm your son, old man. You're supposed to support me." Yamamoto's dad just laughed, ignoring his son and went back to make more sushi.

"Beside, it's not like I will ever do anything to harm my Tsuna." He continued while giving Tsuna a kiss to the cheek, making Tsuna blush brightly.

"Mou, Yamamoto, stop that." Tsuna said.

"Why? We're officially boyfriends now. I'm allowed to kiss you, aren't I?" Yamamoto smiled when he said that_. Just how carefree he could be anyway?_ Tsuna thought.

"Well… just not …..in … public…."He slowly replied.

"You worry too much, Tsu-kun" Nana, Tsuna's mom said. "It's ok to kiss your lover, unless you plan to be the uke all the time?" She continued smirking. _Wha…? I can't believe she has this side! She's probably another yaoi fangirl in her teenage…_ Tsuna sighed.

"Here, Tsu-kun." Nana gave Tsuna some sushi. "It's a party! You have to eat! I won't be making dinner tonight. "

"OK, mom." He sighed, taking the sushi into his hand.

"Ah Tsuna, let me feed you!" Sudenly Yamamoto spoke, made Tsuna nearly choked. And then before he could say anything, Yamamoto had taken a sushi and put it near his mouth. "Here,say 'ahh'." He grinned.

"Eh, but….no! Yamamoto, it's too embarrassing!" Tsuna said, trying to refuse the offer.

"It's all right, Tsuna. We're boyfriends now. At least take a bite." Yamamoto said, still holding the sushi near Tsuna's mouth.

Slowly, Tsuna began taking a bite from the sushi in Yamamoto's hand. He then looked at Yamamoto, who was smiling happily. "_Kawaaaiiiii_….." He said with amusing eyes. Then, Tsuna felt he was being lifted from the chair. He realized it was Yamamoto who was now carrying him bridal style.

"Eh?! Yamamoto! Put me down!" He said blushing furiously.

"Well, I guess we'll have to excuse ourselves from the party then. We currently needs some alone time now." Yamamoto announced, smiling carelessly. Then he disappeared behind the curtain of the restaurant along with Tsuna.

"Take care of him, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto's dad yelled.

"Oh my goodness, he's so daring." Tsuna's mom just chuckled.

* * *

Inside Take-sushi restaurant, Yamamoto's room…

Yamamoto put Tsuna down his bed, waiting for Tsuna to sit up, and then he kissed Tsuna.

"Uh… Yamamoto, why did you bring me here?" He said when they broke the kiss.

"You said not to kiss in public, right?" Yamamoto smiled softly and then pulled Tsuna in to another's kiss.

_He actually respected that._ Tsuna thought, accepting Yamamoto willingly. When they finally broke the kiss, he said.

"Thanks for respecting that, Yamamoto." He smiled softly.

"We're boyfriends now. We're suppose to respect each other,ne?" Yamamoto said, then he gave Tsuna a kiss to the forehead.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, and then he hugged Yamamoto.

"I love you." Tsuna said,making Yamamoto surprised."Sorry I wasn't able to said it properly before." His head tested on Yamamoto shoulder.

"That's all right, Tsuna. I'll always love you." Yamamoto responded. Then they just be like that for a while, when they finally apart from each other. Tsuna suddenly spoke. _I'll say it. _He thought.

"Hey, Yamamoto… Wanna come and live with me?" The words make Yamamoto jaw dropped.

"Wha… What are you saying, Tsuna?!" He asked, eyes widen in surprised.

"Do.You.Want.To.Live.With.Me?" Tsuna repeated every word slowly.

"You mean…living in the same house and…and…sharing the same room?!" Yamamoto blurted out, his face began to redden.

Tsuna nodded.His face said "I'm serious".

"Y...Ye….Yeah, of course! I'll be really happy to!!" He finally said, hugging Tsuna tightly.

"Ouch, it hurts, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, smiling.

"Sorry.I'll pack my stuff now." Yamamoto said, giving Tsuna another kiss before he went to his closet and started packing.

"Shouldn't you ask your dad permission first?" Tsuna said, reminding him.

"Ah, oh, right. I guess I'm too happy I forgot that.Ahahaha." He said, laughing carelessly.

A while later, everyone was surprised with the reappearance of the two boys: Yamamoto was holding a bag and Tsuna was hugging Yamamoto's arm tightly.

"Um… oyaji….is it OK for me to move into Tusna's house?" Yamamoto spoke, smiling nervously.

Nearly everyone jaw dropped, except for some people like Reborn and Bianchi.

"Is it OK? Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto's dad. "Mom? How about you?" He turned to his mother, who was currently so shocked.

Suddenly, Yamamoto's dad burst out laughter. And then he finally spoke up between his laughter. "Ahahaha-Oh kids these day… so daring about their relationship…. All right, Yamamoto, I granted you the permission. Go live with Tsuna, but be sure to visit your old man often, I'll be missing you." He ended the sentence and ruffle Yamamoto's hair."And Tsuna, call me 'Dad'."

"OK ,_ oyaji_." Yamamoto said smiling happily. "And stop ruffling my hair! I'm not a boy anymore. Mou!"

Everyone then clapped and smiled. Someone yelled "THAT"S EXTREME!" and Tsuna was sure it was Kyoko's big brother, Ryohei.

"OK, I think it's time to end the party here. Let's go home, everyone." Tsuna's mom said.

"OK, Maman!" Bianchi, I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo, and even Yamamoto, both replied to that. _He sure kept up with the situation quickly. _Tsuna smile in his head. Everyone happily left the restaurant.

Except for someone.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had already slept, Reborn was using the telephone-form of Leon to talk to someone.

"So they've confessed already, huh?" The other said.

"Yeah, and they've moved into Tsuna's house, too. That was pretty unexpected of him." Reborn said.

"That's my son!" The other said, laughing.

"Anyway, how's it going over there? Reborn asked

"Nothing serious has happened. But we did find out that they are on the move now." The other replied.

"We must prepare Yamamoto before it came then." Reborn stated.

"Yeah, I think so too. Oh, gotta go now. I actually sneaked out to talk with you. Give my regards to Nana and Tsuna. Oh, Yamamoto too. Wait… It seems I'll be back to Japan in a few more days."

"OK, good bye." Reborn hanged up. Then he went back to Tsuna's room.

* * *

Here's tranlsation for the Japanese:

_Oyaji_: old man

_Kawaaaiii_: cute

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK…… How was that? Surely I surprised myself (laughs)! The plot suddenly popped out of my head so I went ahead with it. Hope you guys enjoy it! I hope the characters are not OOC though….

There's the beginning of the drama there …. Expect the next chapter (nope, still school lives and all. Beside, I still have the 5927 to worry about!)

I'm confusing with the grammar ... I'm sure I made a mistake aaor two , someone please spot it for me !

And be sure to review! Review with your Dying Will!


	8. Note

To all who have read , and added my story to alert.

First, I want to apologize to all who have probably waited for a new chapter, and still did not see it comes out in months. I have all these reasons that others authors also have like ... my studying and a hella stuff aside from you know what, I'm gonna be free (finally) from those, I'll have more time to write the story. So, please wait for until the end of this month ! I promise there will be a new chapter by then , if not sooner. Sorry for the delaying of so long. But please review the later chapters after it came out. Regaining my writing means that the story will somehow not very ... interesting. Yeah, so feel free to review.

Thank you for all who have read my fanfic.


End file.
